FRESH BLOOD FROM OLD WOUNDS
by Bluebunnyskies
Summary: Damon meets an old enemy who made him the manacle savage that he was when first arriving at Mystic Falls, Angelus. He can't resist the urge for revenge and bloodshed. Stefan has to help, going up against Spike and soon it's Sunnydale v.s Mystic Falls! R&R
1. Revenge!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters used because they are all owned by The Vampire Diaries and Buffy the Vampire Slayer series.

This takes place sometime after the episode "All My Children" of season 3 of TVD and (I think) the 5th season of BTVS (not sure but it was definitely before the whole "Glory" shebang.) (By the way, I'm going to mix some of the Angel series with the BTVS series and treat it as one.) Okay, I think I've covered everything :)

**Here is Chapter 1:**

Damon walked along the streets of LA. Why was he here? Well he himself couldn't fully answer that, guess he just needed a break from Mystic Falls, a little time in the big city, he thought with a smile. It was dark out now, but very breezy. He came to a stop near a bench under a lamp post and looked in front of him at the road with thousands of cars rushing past. His eyes fell suddenly on a tall, brunette man on the other side of the road. Although Damon could only see his face, there was something familiar about that standing posture of the man. It felt like he had studied the stranger before. Suddenly the man turned around and began walking across the street. Damon got a glimpse of his face and that was enough to reawaken the cold dark hatred that he once had for that same man, mixed with a bit of fear. _Angelus._

* * *

><p>Stefan cell began to buzz on the desk in front of him. He checked the ID to see Damon's name. With a sigh he picked it up.<p>

"Yes Damon?"

"Guess who I just saw walking down the streets of LA, brother." Damon said. Stefan could almost hear the bad news about to come by the excited and devilish tone of his voice.

"What are you doing in LA?" Stefan asked.

Damon groaned. "Not really the point right now."

"Fine, who did you see?"

"Our old buddy Angelus." Damon said with a smile.

Stefan practically jumped off his chair. "What? When?"

"Just now"

"What's he doing there?"

"I don't know, Stefan. I didn't really get the chance to ask yet." Damon said sarcastically.

"Damon just get out of there! Don't do anything stupid!" Stefan commanded.

"Sorry brother but I kind of feel the urge to do something stupid right now." Damon said mocking Stefan.

"This isn't funny Damon! Listen to me, just this once, listen to me. Don't pick a fight with him. If you can get out of there safe than just do it." Stefan pleaded.

"So I can safely assume that the brooding Stefan has now completely returned." Damon said.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Two reasons, one, I'm not a coward like you."

"You call it cowardice Damon, but I call it acting smart."

"What happened to your philosophy of out villain the villain, Stefan? Here's the chance to out villain the one who is used as the definition of villain and your backing out?"

"Well we saw how that philosophy left Klaus perfectly unharmed." Stefan pointed out. "In the end we helped save all the originals."

"That was Klaus, this is Angelus." Damon said.

"Exactly Damon, that was Klaus, the original vampire and hybrid, who we still don't stand a chance against. This is Angelus, the vampire who will gladly have a chat with the devil himself if he shows up."

"Don't compliment him in front of me like that, Stefan. And don't compare him to your bff, Klaus." Damon said.

"Are you taking anything I'm saying even a bit seriously?"

"Whatever, and two, I've thought of this guy for 150 years, constantly remembering everything he did to me, to us, now I've finally come face to face with him and you expect me to give up my chance for revenge?"

"You don't need revenge, Damon. You're bigger than that."

"But I do Stefan, and so do you, and I'm going to get for the both of us."

"Damon, are you going to come out of there or not?" Stefan asked frustrated.

"I pick the latter, goodbye Stefan."

"Damon you're going to get yourself killed." Stefan tried for the last time.

Damon hung up.

Frustrated Stefan threw his phone on to his bed and held on to the ends of his hair, wanting to pull them out from their roots. Yes he wanted revenge. How could Damon think he didn't? But not like this. Damon's alone and doesn't stand a chance against Angelus, the man who turned his innocent brother to the inhumane monster that first entered Mystic Falls. But through the last year Stefan knew that Damon had changed, maybe just a little, but the change was there. Damon had said that he didn't mind being the bad guy, returning to his insensitive self after killing Abby Bennett, but Stefan would take that any day over what Damon could become. Both Stefan and Damon had their dark sides, faces that destroyed anything and everything at times, even each other. But both had put that dark side away. Stefan admitted that the Ripper had left him. Now Angelus is back and Stefan could just feel the blood thirsty Salvatore brothers about to return.

_What will that mean for Elena and the rest of Mystic Falls?_ He thought. 

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>:

So this is something that came to me couple of days back, what would happen if the Salvatore brothers went up against Angel and Spike, so I had to write it!

Hopefully I did justice to all the characters, even though this chapter was only about Stefan and Damon, and continue to do justice in the next chapters. This will get exciting, I promise! This was just the intro before the fun, and don't worry, there will be lot's of Stefan, Damon and their cast for the TVD fans and Spike and Angel and their cast for the BTVS fans! I gotta say I love them both!

( I have to warn you though, by the end of this story, one the fandoms from the two, TVD or BTVS, will hate my guts cuz i already have something planned for the end!)

Please read and REVIEW!

**-BBS**


	2. Your life a living hell!

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

><p><em>1864:<em>

_Damon walked along the vacant streets of Mystic Falls, lost and confused. His thirst just wouldn't quench and his veins wouldn't stop burning. Worst of all, his craving for blood wouldn't go away. He had left Stefan, not wanting anything to do with him. He was the one who turned him into this monster. He didn't want to live, not without Katherine in his life. He had immortality, like Katherine had told him, but it was nothing without her. _

_He suddenly saw a lady seated on the corner of the bench on the side of the road. She had a rose in hand and seemed to be eagerly waiting for someone. Damon's throat burned at the sight of her. He was so thirsty, but he clenched his fists. He turned away immediately, wanting to run as far from here as possible. But as he did turn he saw a tall, broad shouldered brunette man. He had a smile spread across his face. _

"_Damon Salvatore," the man said._

"_Who are you?" Damon asked confused._

"_My name is Angelus," he said, his smile broadening. "though I doubt you know me. I've just arrived to Mystic Falls. I have heard quite alot about you." _

"_How do you know me?" _

"_A very close of friend of mine has spoken of you. Damon, you look very thirsty." He said._

_Damon looked at him scared. "What do you mean?" he asked hesitantly. "You know what I am?" _

_He held his smile in reply. He then put his hand around Damon's shoulder and turned him back around to the girl that was seated. "Now that looks like a scrumptious meal, am I right."_

_Damon looked at him horrified. "I can't do that. I've already killed one person, I can't do it again. This is sinful." Damon said._

"_What is sinful about embracing what you are, Damon? These are man-made rules not meant for us to abide by. Let me teach you how to have a little fun with your meal." Angel said. _

_Damon looked at him a bit more doubtful. Angelus flashed in front of the girl. He began speaking to her and within seconds the girl had gotten up and, with a hand around Angelus's arm, began walking towards Damon. Damon looked at Angelus, not knowing what was about to happen. Angelus led the girl to stand right in front of Damon and then said, "Damon, this is the lovely Miss Anne."_

_The girl stuck out her hand for Damon to take in greeting. Damon hesitantly took it. "A pleasure to meet you. Damon Salvatore." He said as politely as possible._

_Angelus stood behind Anne. Her hair was tied up in a bun, exposing her neck completely which Damon now saw that Angelus was eying. "Anne, why don't you explain your rose to Damon?"_

_The girl obediently held up the rose and said. "I was given this rose by Mr. Angelus," she explained, "and he had told me to wait for him out here, but you see Mr. Salvatore, he had taken forever to come." As she babbled on Damon, with horrified eyes, saw Angelus's fangs extend and pierce down on her neck. He ripped her throat apart. Damon just watched, wanting to do the same._

* * *

><p>Angel walked down the streets. Through the corner of his eyes he could see mice and rats and a few hobos hidden in the darkness of the alleys that he passed. His mind flashed back, unwillingly, to his own life, living in that filth. He tried his best to shake the thoughts away and continued walking. He turned, walking into a bar and the immense smell of smoke and alcohol hit him. He took a seat on a stool, ordering a drink. A waitress, Julie the regular waitress, brought it over and placed it in front of him. He smiled at her and he noticed her grow red. When she had left he rolled his eyes and took a sip of his drink. He turned his head to the drunken clumps of people dancing away. Amongst the crowd he suddenly caught a familiar eye. He looked back having lost the person. He scanned the crowd carefully and then there he was, a tall dark haired man, wearing a black leather jacket, walking straight towards him with a smirk spread across his face. <em>Damon Salvatore. <em>Angel went rigid.

Damon walked up and grabbed the stool next to Angel's and called at the waitress. When Julie came over, he gave her a devilish smile, "Well hello beautiful," she grew tomato red at the sight of the dashing Salvatore. "I'll take what he's having please." He said looking over at Angel. The girl nodded quickly and ran to get Damon a drink. Damon turned to look at Angel, his head twisted slightly, and that grin still placed across it.

"Damon Salvatore." Angel spoke. "Didn't expect to see you here, where were you all these years?"

Damon shrugged, "Drinking, having fun, meeting an old buddy." He said.

"Seriously speaking, I haven't seen you in a while, Damon; I honestly thought you were dead."

"Oh don't worry; you hadn't seen the last of me Angelus, though I can imagine how it might have made you happy to think I was dead." Damon said.

"You should know Damon; I don't go by that name." Angel said, serious.

Damon raised his eyebrow.

"Call me Angel."

Damon snorted, "Yeah, I'm not a fan of ironic puns."

Angel put his drink down and turned to face Damon fully. "What can I do for you, Damon? I mean, if I can remember clearly, you're not the type to meet people for a casual conversation."

"You're right, nice to see you remember." Damon said. He took a sip of his drink and then spoke, "Well, I was taking a stroll down these beautiful streets when I suddenly saw you. I was just talking to my brother, telling him what a surprise it was and then he got me thinking, I should really do something special for you. I then decided, I'm going to make your life a living hell." He said with a smile. He then took out a wooden stake and in a flash he jabbed it onto Angel's hand that was on top of the counter.

Angel winced in agony, trying not to draw too much attention and glared at Damon.

Damon got off his stool and walked out of the bar. Angel pulled the stake out of his hand and rushed behind Damon only to find he was long gone. The first thought that ran through his head was Buffy. He wasn't about to let Damon hurt her. He had to get to Sunnydale before Damon.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it and please REVIEW!<strong>

**-BBS**


End file.
